HorizontalDirectionaldrilling
This article is part of TrenchingEquipment and VibratoryPlow Bulletmole * http://bulletmole.com/introduction.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifNK-jq93K4 Little beaver https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTxausNX3VE boring under sidewalks, streets and driveways has never been so quick, easy or affordable. The Horizontal Boring Unit simplifies conduit, pipe and irrigation installation. Uses Auger. http://www.littlebeaver.com Build a Telephone exchange via Directional Drilling and Trenchers Directionl drilling CC owner Andrei(082 569 9154) recently did a project in Sandton where he trenced from driveway to driveway using a VibratoryPlow and TrenchingEquipment. Using a Horizontal directional drill he tunneled under each residents driveway. A 70mm pipe was layed through which the telephone wires and fiber optics were pulled via a wire for the DsLam telephone exchange. A Rod Pusher, Soil displacement mole, Piercing tool and HDD are the equipment used for trenchless pipe laying. An alternative method is to TelephonePoles for a DsLam exchange. Head tracking Golden Electronics: http://www.abvolt.com/projects_and_solutions/underground_tracker.htm GL- 505: the advanced 3-dimensional portable horizontal drilling tracking system The GL-505 is the portable HDD tracking system, which automatically displays the 3-dimensional drill head positioning information in graphics. With GL-505, you can literally see through the ground. The display information is clear and unambiguous: it shows the position of the drill head as it is. The GL-505 does all of the processing automatically and continuously, providing the picture of what is going on under the surface. Along with the positioning information, the transmitter telemetry and the steering data are displayed: the orientation of the drill head, the pitch, the temperature, and the battery status. The transmitter uses the coded PSK modulation, which allows operating the tracker in the conditions of the severe interference from the power lines, industrial equipment and such. The operating frequency is optimized for the maximum locating distance. The GL-505 family includes the locator, the wireless remote display for the operator of the HDD rig, and the variety of the downhole transmitters. The locator was build using the BlackFin™ BF-531 DSP from Analog Devices. The DSP is running the sophisticated algorithms required to "see" through the ground. Horizontal Directional Drill (HDD) http://www.horizontaldrill.com/services/hillsidestability.htm On Ebay used HDD vary in price between $8000 and $20000. *http://www.ditchwitch.com *Buy HDD online at ebay http://item-specifics.ebay.com/97125-0-1.html *http://www.tttechnologies.com Grundodrill HDD model 7xl with rubber tracks: R1,5mil FTTH (Fiber to the Home) contractors in America use a HDD to lay fiber from the pavement to home. See: http://www.ditchwitch.com/dwcom/Category/CategoryView/11 attachment:hddDitchWitchJT921.jpg Rod pushers attachment:rodpushersebay.jpg Ditch Witch rod pushers are compact, economical, powerful and easily transportable solutions for long-distance trenchless installation of pipe, interduct, conduit and cable. Bore with directional control to 200 feet (61 m) or more with the P40; 500 feet (152 m) or more with the P80. http://www.ditchwitch.com/dwcom/Equipment/ProductFullSpecView/161 attachment:rodpusher.jpg User Rod pushers about $3000 on Ebay Piercing Tool The PT20, PT30 and PT40 will provide a low cost method of installing utility service lines under sidewalks, driveways, streets or other areas in which larger traditional trenching methods aren't feasible. Ditch Witch Piercing Tools perform short- to medium-range compaction boring projects, pipe ramming and pushing, and pipe pulling. On Ebay used DitchWitch piercing tools are $3000. http://www.ditchwitch.com/dwcom/Equipment/ProductFullSpecView/143 attachment:piercingTool.jpg http://www.sunriseequipment.com/articles.aspx?article=211 Soil displacement moles The GRUNDOSTEER on-board transmitter sonde provides pitch, roll and depth information, whilst above the ground a hand-held receiver/ locating device tracks the exact lateral and depth position and forward progress of the machine. This information can be passed on from the person tracking the machine back to the steering operator, therefore both operators always have a clear picture about the location of the machine. The head is 75mm in diameter and can bore upto 60m. HDPE pipe can be installed by using the air hose to pull in the pipe after the bore is completed. The tool does not require any special drilling fluid to work properly. The Grundosteer is ideal for installations where directional drill rigs are impractical. A pit has to be dug for both the operator and Grundosteer. *http://www.nodig-construction.com/index.cfm?menuID=56&object_ID=7 *http://www.reeftrenchlesstech.co.za are the agents for TTtechnologies.com (011)828 2397 *http://www.tttechnologies.com *GRUNDOSTEER: R250 000 *Grundopit: R600 000 Used Directional drills on EBAY DitchWitch JT2321 for $11000 Planar Construction project in Houghton Planar Construction layed CableFlex underground ducting accross boundaries in Houghton for residential homes setting up a fiber CctvCameras nework. Using GroundPenetratingRadar the owner Corrie Scheepers mapped out the underground topology marking any pipes. Adjacent each house he installed DrillBoxes from which the house connects to the backbone running down the perimeter. a Galvanised wire is blown through the CableFlex via a parashoot and compressor. With this Steel-wire the fiber and copper cables are pulled under the property boundaries to each home. The CableFlex ran down the length of the joint perimeter wall of the houses. Phone Corrie Scheepers Planar(083 413 1027) to lay cables under the road. Make a video of it, send it to Icasa and upload it to http://www.youtube.com as explained under LegalPerspective. His next project was to link two banks branches in JHB CBD 15m underground a total distance of 100m using a soil displacement mole. See http://www.tttechnologies.com HDD operators in South Africa * ANDREI Nelspruit Horizontal drilling 082 569 9154 * Corrie Scheepers Planar Construction 083 413 1027 * Ampvar PTY ltd - Neil Botes 082 807 5800 * Bill Smit - Mgoti Horizontal drilling 074 177 7820/ 076 759 1544 * Johan Trenching in Kruger Park to lay CableFlex ducting 083 675 8155 * http://www.reeftrenchlesstech.co.za are the agents for http://www.tttechnologies.com (011)828 2397 * 073 324 6755 Debbie Cable Jetting fiber optics into MicroDuct. 25mm HDPP pipe = R5/m or use microduct directly. Water works begin at 600mm, Power at 800mm and Telkom at 1000mm. Stay above 600mm and no council gas, water sewage or telecoms ducting will be damaged. Dartcom 012 345 7530 Microduct 4way - R28/m, Johan Datanet 011 990 6000 for fiber Danie R35/m 12, 42 or 72 fibers. With each fiber having a 100 users. Contact Danie Cable jetting into microduct by Debbie(073 342 6755) is R4/m Plant hire } *http://www.cpha.co.za Lists all the plant hire companies *SA Plant Solutions Contact SA Plant Solutions 0827837137 012-6641850 Centurion *ATLAST COPCO Academic literature *Construction Equipment ; May 15, 1991 ; Landberg, Lynn; 1,093 words *Underground Construction *Pipeline & Gas Journal External links * DitchWitch agents in South-Africa * http://www.reeftrenchlesstech.co.za are the agents for TTtechnologies.com (011)828 2397 * http://www.tttechnologies.com * http://www.ditchwitch.com * http://www.vermeer.com * http://www.straightlinehdd.com * TARMAN 012 542 2380 MARINUS * wouter 083 252 8208 Kaltek , crackseel for cutting tar roads 011 452 5313/4/5 * http://www.dingo.ws/html/att/borer.htm * http://www.georgiaunderground.com Category:Sasecurity Category:OSP Category:OSP bulletmole